


fem ! oisuga

by kusoikiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusoikiwi/pseuds/kusoikiwi
Summary: This drawing is for Key, hope you like it !!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	fem ! oisuga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupittydupitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupittydupitty/gifts).




End file.
